


nothing left to lose

by cinnamonvibes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonvibes/pseuds/cinnamonvibes
Summary: So now that Cat Grant is powered by the sun, and Kara Danvers has finally gotten over her ‘I-Actually-Can’t-Be-With-You-Because-I’ll-Put-You-In-Danger’ phase, her life is literally perfect. (For the prompt: "Cat gets superpowers." w/ semi-established college supercat.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. i’m back with another young!cat/young!kara au, and like. i’m definitely going to make a little series for this, so i’ll update y’all when it’s done! also, y'all get to preview this before i post it on tumblr later today - which, if you guys wanna follow me, please do! i take all kind of prompts. @space-ensemble

It starts like _this_ :

Maxwell Lord is a total and complete creeper, so why Cat Grant decides to take up his offer to hang out at the school’s laboratory is completely out of character, _but_. Kara’s hanging out with _fucking lame-o_ Winn Schott, and she could go on a killing spree at any second now, because he stares at her legs for way too long. And since Maxwell’s her first choice in first degree murder… well, it persuades her into spending the afternoon with bighead in the science lab at the far edge of campus.

 _how’s ur date going?_ Cat has no qualms about interrupting Kara during; she knows that Kara’s willing to fly pass moons to make sure Cat feels her love and attention always.

 _ew, it’s not a date_ , Kara’s reply is instant. Cat’s satisfied. _he actually won’t stop talking about dungeons and dragons… so i think i’m gonna head back to the dorm. do u want me to pick up anything?_

_yes, those cute little macarons from the street vendor near the louvre. euros on my counter, sweetheart_

_might take a little longer than expected then :P_ There’s a lull in between texts, where Cat assumes Kara’s trying to get out of her playdate. _i’m going to hang around and practice my french. where are you btw?_

It’s childish, honestly, but Cat’s vindictive enough with the persuasion of her stark jealousy to want to make Kara suffer - if only momentarily.

 _with max. he’s still trying to fuck._ She adds an eyeroll emoji for good effort, and dramatization.

_oh. well, be safe. i’ll see you at the dorm._

Cat know she’s got her; she smiles, deviously, and sticks the iPhone in her back pocket, despite it vibrating multiple times.

-

“What is this?” Cat’s fingers curiously slide along beakers and vials filled with a vibrant, neon green liquid.

“It’s pure Kryptonite.” Cat’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. She inhales shakily, reaches for her back pocket, then stops when Maxwell places on a pair of gloves. Cat thinks constructively, journalistically, and more importantly - with Kara’s best interest in mind. She’ll stick around long enough to ease out a thesis, then report back to Kara with her findings for a probable arrest.

(It’ll be an amazing addition to her portfolio.)

“Well, it’s synthetic kryptonite. Smarmy little Lex Luthor got his grimy hands on a pinch, and I went ahead and stole it.” Now Cat’s confused, but she doesn’t show it. Her and Max have history, but apart from taking his virginity, there isn’t much to them that’ll give Cat a viable reason as to why he’s sharing this information. She stays silent, allowing the grouch of a boy to continue speaking. “I want to offer you a deal. I know that you know Supergirl…”

( _Now_ it all makes sense.)

“I need you to tell Supergirl that someone at National City University is trying to kill her and Superman. You tell her it’s Lex Luthor, and _that_ gets him expelled. I was already a strong contender for valedictorian of the Physics ceremony, but I’m not going to risk it.”

“Okay, _so_. First of all, you’re an idiot. Second, you want me to lie to my best friend just so you can get some pompous little twat out of your _major_? Just start a hazing scandal in your fraternity, for god’s sake. Or say he cheated off your test. You don’t have to start this entire fucking mess that will _definitely_ get the D… FBI involved. Count me out.”

“You’re so fucking lame, Cat Grant.” Maxwell spits out; he’s holding onto a vial with the most amount of highlighter fluid looking liquid, and Cat’s watching him cautiously. She’s seen him like this before; eyebrows furrowed and chest puffed out. It’s childish, albeit a bit terrifying for a girl who stands at 5′4. She backs away, but his hands are shaking and the liquids seemingly dripping from its entrapment as its placed near the corner of the desk.

“Do you have any fucking idea how awful my father is?” He yells, loudly. It vibrates off the walls, and stainless steel desks. “He’ll disown me if I don’t graduate top of my class. My entire fortune will be gone. I fucking need this, Cat. I fucking need this, you don’t even know how much.”

He slams his fist hard on the table, the glass beaker smashing from the exertion and its positioning. It shatters instantly, the liquid dissipating into thin air in front of them. He gasps, falling to his knees in a failed attempt to recuperate the substance. Cat’s no scientist, but even she knows the hazards of working with any sort of alloy without the proper protection. She’s backing away, quietly, afraid that if she makes any noise of discomfort it will alert Kara and send her flying into a Kryptonite-laden room.

She hears him before she sees _it_. Tall, glowing, and monstrous coming up from the ground in a loose package of what used to be Maxwell Lord. Cat gasps in her astonishment and runs forward, slipping against the liquid green scattered against the floor.

The entirety of its contents absorbs itself into her skin. There’s no burn or pain; it doesn’t feel like anything, but a rush of ecstasy akin to the dosage she and Kara had shared at Coachella. Post-Kryptonite Maxwell Lord, however, seems to be harboring a different affect to the synthetic material. He looks engorged, bloated, and his eyes are flashing red in a move Cat knows all too well, and the lazer’s just about to hit her when –

– _it does_. There’s no burn, no scar, no _anything_.

She can’t quite logically explain the science behind it, but she’s heard Kara explain her powers in minute detail to her to know that there’s something Kryptonian about her now. Standing from her position on the floor, Cat takes a forward lunge and completely knocks Maxwell on his back with her newly obtained super seed. It’s tricky, though, and she lunges too fast and goes directly through the wall.

Cat’s in the empty hallway now, with Maxwell hot on her trail. Her movements are accelerated, as are his, but while he seems to be performing in a fit of rage, Cat’s agility and powers are coming from an area of fright. She’s not in control, and she knows she’s on line to being dead if she doesn’t…

“Kara!” She yells, and in a mere second Kara’s next to her with a pink pastry box and a quixotical look.

“What the…”

“I don’t know what happened, and I can’t explain it, but Kara!” Maxwell inches forward, lunges a punch at Kara, and then goes flying back with one quick blast of her lazer eye beams. He’s knocked out upon rubble.

“There’s Kryptonite in the lab back there, and Max… he had some and he dropped it! Kara, I’m freaking the _fuck_ out. What is going on?!”

Kara turns to her, eyes warm and engulfing. She wraps her arms around Cat’s neck, holds her close and kisses her right on the mouth. “Alex is on her way. The D.E.O is on their way. We’ll figure this out.”

-

It ends like _this_ :

Lex Luthor gets locked up for harboring a deadly substance, as well as other valuable alloys. The one, in particular, that has Cat bouncing off walls and shooting lazerbeams out of her eyes is actually _X-Kryptonite_. He’d bought it off some intergalactic black market stationed in the little city of Smallville in hopes of becoming Superboy, but was unaware that its effects had to do with the enchantment of your soul. If you were considered unworthy, the effects would turn you into a monster, but if you had a heart of gold, you were rewarded with the gift from Krypton.

So now that Cat Grant is powered by the sun and Kara Danvers has _finally_ gotten over her ‘ _I-Actually-Can’t-Be-With-You-Because-I’ll-Put-You-In-Danger_ ’ phase, her life is literally perfect. 

She has her first lesson in flying, the second on controlling her heat vision, the third in mastering the freeze breath, and the last in _making love_.

(Cat had rolled her eyes when Kara had pushed her back on the bed, kissed up her neck, and whispered the words:

"I want to make love to you." 

But, she hadn't denied her request, simply pulled Kara up to her lips and whispered: 

"Then make love to me.")

 


End file.
